Grizzly
by Tsagaglalal
Summary: Sasuke selalu berpikir dunia tak akan berubah. Langit yang sama. Udara yang sama. Tempat yang sama. /Kenapa luka gigitan bisa membuat daging terkoyak?/Bulu kuduknya berdiri./"Jangan..."/Dunianya perlahan berputar—memanggil kenyataan./"Siapa kau?"


_Tik_...

Suara apa itu?

_Tik_...

Apakah suara gerimis hujan yang mengetuk bebatuan?

_Tik_...

Ataukah suara denting jam yang mengalun perlahan?

_Tik_...

Atau mungkin saja suara mesin yang saling bergesekan?

_Tik_...

Atau mungkin—

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**NARUTO **** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**: AU, **OOC**

Inspiration by **The Walking Dead **and **Resident Evil**

* * *

><p><strong>Grizzly<strong>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Sepi.<p>

Suasana rumah itu begitu sepi, sedari tadi hanya suara pulpen tinta yang ditorehkan dalam lembaran kertas yang tertangkap indera pendengaran. Lampu gantung bergoyang pelan, diembuskan oleh angin yang berasal dari sebuah kipas listrik yang berdiri tegak di pojok ruangan. Televisi diam membisu di atas meja kecil di depan dinding yang didominasi warna putih, layarnya mati. Jam dinding berdetak pelan, menyumbang suara untuk didengar.

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya, ia mendecak pelan. Ia melakukan kesalahan pengejaan dalam essaynya, tangannya menggapai _tip-ex_ yang ada dalam kotak pensil di samping tumpukan buku yang bertumpuk di bawah meja.

Manik _obsidian_ miliknya melirik jam dinding, menangkap angka 1 dan 4 di sana. Sekarang, sudah pukul satu pagi lebih dua puluh menit. Alis sang Uchiha berkedut. _Sial, jika saja bukan guru itu yang mengajar. _Ingatan Sasuke melayang pada seorang dosen berambut perak yang berjarak beberapa tahun dengannya. Hatake Kakashi namanya. Walaupun usianya masih tergolong muda, namun perangainya yang keras membuat banyak muridnya yang kurang menyukainya.

—termasuk sang pemuda berambut hitam ini.

Karena tidak suka itulah, ia bertekad tidak akan kalah, tidak mau dipermalukan. Sasuke kembali berkutat pada diktat kuliahnya, membolak-balik lembar tentang kepribadian. Di semester ketiganya kuliah jurusan psikologi, Sasuke kini tengah mempelajari tentang Psikologi Kepribadian II. _Well._ Sedikit banyak menyambung dari materi Psikologi Kepribadian I yang dipelajarinya sewaktu menginjak semester dua dulu.

Untuk sejenak, pemuda itu mendengar suara desis pelan dari arah belakang. Manik _obsidian_ miliknya berkilat waspada ke sudut ruangan tempat asal suara, pandangannya menyelidik. Yang menyambutnya hanya sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat yang tertutup, sebuah bulatan kecil di tengah pintu menarik perhatiannya.

Ia menaikkan bahu tanda tidak peduli, pikirannya kembali fokus pada tugas kuliahnya.

Sasuke terdiam.

Ia lalu mengambil laptop-nya, membukanya. Mencari data tentang essaynya—teori-teori holistik (organismik-fenomenologis)—sembari sesekali menguap. Ia membuka situs _Google_, mengetik dengan lincah _keywords_ yang ingin dicarinya, lalu menganalisa data yang ia dapat. Saat sedang membaca itu, lagi-lagi ia mendongakkan kepala menuju pintu kayu di ujung ruangan. Sasuke menggosok lehernya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara telinganya menangkap suara bising yang menarik perhatiannya.

_Suara apa itu?_

Perlahan ia bangun dari posisi duduknya. Namun baru selangkah ia menjejak maju, langkah itu terhenti, akal sehat kembali menarik kuasa. Memang ada apa di balik pintu itu? Kenapa dia jadi sensitif sekali, _sih_? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Pasti karena hal itu_.

Sang pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu menghela napas, otaknya mencerna informasi yang baru-baru ini sering dibicarakan dalam berita—hal yang membuatnya menjadi lebih sensitif.

Tentang fenomena aneh yang terjadi belakangan ini terjadi. _Well, _mungkin kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini terlihat wajar-wajar saja sebenarnya, hanya saja ada beberapa kejanggalan dari kejadian itu—sehingga orang-orang merasa kejadian tersebut aneh dan tak wajar. Sekarang, Kota Konoha yang dikenal damai dan selalu tenang itu heboh karena beberapa warganya yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Penyebab pastinya belum diketahui, karena raga para korban tidak pernah kembali. Tidak pernah.

Bagaimana bisa?

Tidak ada yang tahu. Justru karena mereka tidak pernah kembali itulah makanya menjadi heboh. Para kenalan orang-orang yang menghilang itu mengatakan bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda khusus seperti depresi atau apa pun. Kelakuan mereka tetap sama seperti biasanya.

Sasuke menyusun kembali informasi yang ia dengar—mencoba merangkai kepingan _puzzle_ dalam otaknya.

Karena pemuda bermanik _obsidian_ itu mengambil jurusan psikologi, tentu saja masalah seperti ini menarik perhatiannya. Ia dan temannya—Neji dan Naruto—mencoba mencari informasi kepada para kenalan korban. Mereka bertiga mendapat informasi yang berbeda-beda; ada yang mengatakan bahwa terkadang perilaku orang yang menghilang menjadi aneh pada waktu-waktu tertentu, ada yang mengatakan perubahan sifat terjadi seminggu—dan ada juga dalam waktu dua minggu—sebelum menghilang, ada yang mengatakan nafsu makan orang yang hilang menurun beberapa hari sebelum menghilang, dan berbagai perilaku lainnya.

Yang bisa Sasuke tangkap dari semua informasi itu adalah orang-orang yang menghilang tidak menunjukkan perubahan sikap berarti sehari atau dua hari sebelum menghilang, namun justru dalam tempo agak lama seperti dalam kurun satu minggu, dua minggu, bahkan sebulan.

_Kenapa saat mereka kembali bersikap normal justru saat itulah mereka menghilang?_

Kepala Sasuke berdenyut memikirkan hal ini. Ia, Neji, dan Naruto sudah mencoba membuat berbagai macam hipotesa, namun tidak satu pun yang masuk akal.

Sasuke menarik-embuskan napasnya.

Kemelut awan kelabu bagi penduduk kota itu tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

Belakangan ini, ada jenis penyakit baru yang merebak di masyarakat. Penyakit yang menyebabkan tubuh menjadi gatal-gatal tanpa sebab yang jelas dan timbul bercak kemerahan di tempat-tempat tertentu tubuhnya. Para dokter dan ilmuwan menjadi khawatir karena mereka tidak bisa memecahkan jenis virus apa yang sebenarnya menyerang para korban ini—juga bagaimana proses penularannya. Virus yang belum diketahui namanya itu menyebar begitu cepat, menurut berita yang ia lihat kemarin malam, korban dari virus itu telah mencapai kurang lebih seribu warga Konoha dan dapat dipastikan akan bertambah lagi.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding, sudah hampir jam satu pagi.

Tubuhnya mulai tidak mau berkompromi, sepasang kelopak matanya mulai menutup perlahan padahal ia tahu tugas di depan matanya belum selesai.

Yah, sekali-kali tugas tidak selesai—

—_Tidak_!

Ia menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya, mengusir rasa kantuk yang mengelukan alasan untuk menunda. Sejak kapan ia menjadi selemah ini? Bukankah sudah lama ia putuskan dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan lagi menganggap remeh segala sesuatu semenjak kejadian _itu_?

Manik _obsidian_ itu sejenak memburam seiring dengan sang empunya yang mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat. Kelopak mata itu menutup, udara diembuskan pelan dari hidungnya. Perlahan, sang kelopak kembali menampakkan iris _obsidian_ yang kini tampak tenang. Ia menutup buku di depannya, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus.

Ia berdiri, menjejak lantai menuju pintu kayu yang sejak tadi meninggalkan tanda tanya dalam benaknya.

Selangkah.

Dua langkah.

Ia terus maju menuju pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan dapur rumahnya.

Langkah itu terhenti di tengah perjalanan. Ia bimbang. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke belakang, memeriksa ruang tengah rumahnya dengan saksama. Sejak tadi, entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa ada seseorang—atau _sesuatu_—yang mengamatinya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia merasakan hal itu, walaupun ia selalu mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Rumah itu sepi, penerangan pun seadanya. Suara angin yang terkadang lolos melewati celah jendela pun bisa tertangkap telinganya saking sepinya rumah ini.

Ia meneguk ludah.

Sekarang atau nanti, _toh_ sama saja.

Sasuke meraih pegangan pintu dan merasakan dingin yang menjalar melalui kulit tubuhnya, lalu perlahan ia putar—

_Krieet._

Suara derit pintu bergesek diiringi dengan suara pintu yang didorong ke belakang. Pintu itu terbuka, namun kedua kaki sang pemuda tetap diam statis tidak melangkah maju.

_Triikk._

Sasuke meneguk ludah, otaknya tidak bisa menebak suara apa barusan. _Kau, kan cowok! _Ia lalu mendorong pintu itu hingga terempas memutar ke belakang, masuk ke dapur rumahnya.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapa pun di sana.

_Obsidian_-nya menatap dahan pohon yang mengetuk pelan jendela, mendengar suara aneh yang tadi ia dengar.

Ia maju dan diam di tengah dapur, yang ada hanya ketel air di atas kompor gas yang telah mati, serta perabot seperti piring, garpu, dan gelas yang memantulkan wajahnya yang kini kembali tanpa emosi.

Sasuke maju dan membuka tutup ketel air, mencium aroma_ liquid _di sana. Bukan, bukan ini aroma yang ia cium sebelumnya.

Aroma aneh.

Tatapan dalam bayang semu.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

* * *

><p>Langkah Sasuke tergesa-gesa saat berjalan di koridor kampusnya. Scagliola University ini merupakan kampus yang unik, entah itu dari bangunannya maupun orang-orangnya. Kampus ini telah lama berdiri, bisa dikatakan kampus tertua yang ada di Konoha dan masih merupakan kampus favorit bagi orang-orang yang akan melanjutkan studinya. Bangunan kampus ini luasnya bisa dikatakan seluas istana Buckingham—108 m x 120 m—dan desainnya pun hampir mirip dengan istana yang berada di Britania Raya itu. Desainnya didominasi oleh hiasan yang berawal dari abad ke-19. Lalu, staf pengajarnya yang unik—menurut Sasuke aneh, termasuk si dosen berambut perak sialan itu yang anehnya mencapai stadium akhir dengan tingkat kemesuman yang dikatakan abnormal.<p>

Sasuke sesekali melirik jam tangannya, kemudian langkahnhya berbelok ke arah kanan, ke kantin. Ia sudah telat untuk jam makan siangnya gara-gara dosennya—Kurenai—korupsi waktu dengan ocehan tidak jelas yang membuat _mood_-nya menurun dari level sebelumnya yang kini mencapai minus.

Manik _obsidian_-nya menjelajahi kantin yang penuh sesak itu, mencari-cari pirang dan coklat panjang. Ia menghela napas saat menemukan dua warna yang dicarinya itu berada di pojokan. Ia beranjak dari tempat semula menuju ke arah pojokan. Saat ia mencapai tempat yang berada di pojok itu, suara cempreng yang khas menyambutnya.

"Aaa... TEME!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Diamlah, Naruto!" Kali ini sebuah suara datar yang keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang sedang tenang-tenangnya menyesap secangkir teh hangat.

"Tsk..." Naruto kembali diam lalu kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula.

Sementara itu Sasuke, kini sudah duduk manis di sebelah Neji.

"Hey, Teme! Matamu berkantung. Kau begadang lagi semalam?"

"Hn."

"Wow... tugas Kakashi?"

"Tidak juga." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, sementara Neji masih tenang menyesap tehnya sambil memasang telinganya baik-baik. "Hey, kalian punya informasi lagi mengenai orang-orang yang hilang itu?"

"Belum. Kemarin aku dan Neji pergi ke rumah bibi Noah dan dia tidak memberikan sedikit petunjuk yang berarti. Ya, kan, Neji?"

Neji menyimpan cangkir tehnya di atas meja dan menatap dua sahabatnya itu seraya menghela napas, "Ya. Nihil. Tapi, anaknya masih belum ditemukan dan adiknya masih terbaring koma di rumah sakit."

"Hn."

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Kemarin, dokter yang menangani si adik ini, memberitahuku bahwa ia menemukan luka pada lengan si adik, lukanya cukup serius. Awalnya ia pikir itu hanya luka biasa seperti kecelakaan. Ternyata itu adalah luka gigitan. Cukup membuat dagingnya terkoyak dan darah keluar banyak."

"Gigitan?"

"Ya."

"Yuks... Menjijikan." Naruto memuntahkan makanannya membuat Sasuke urung untuk melahap _sandwich_ isi tomat itu.

"Kau yang menjijikan, Dobe." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku duluan, ya."

* * *

><p>Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Sasuke berkutat dengan pikirannya. Salah satunya; gigitan. <em>Oke, darimana asal gigitan ini? Kenapa luka gigitan bisa membuat daging terkoyak? <em>Damn! _Pikiranku buntu._

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat berada di depan pintu kayu yang menjulang tinggi dengan ukiran klasik yang menghiasinya, ia menghela napas entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu, ia memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sementara itu, lelaki berambut perak kini tengah menatapnya dengan sebelah mata kanannya—sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker—dengan tajam.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Detensi satu minggu penuh, mulai besok." Setelah berucap seperti itu, lelaki berambut perak itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya—mengajar.

Sasuke duduk di tempatnya, di bangku paling belakang. Hari ini entah mengapa ia sangat malas untuk berpikir ataupun mendengar ocehan yang keluar dari mulut si Perak-_damn_—Kakashi—padahal materi yang sedang diterangkan Kakashi ini sangat berguna untuk tugasnya yang masih belum selesai.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur.<p>

Kenapa banyak sekali pikiran yang melayang-layang dalam otaknya belakangan ini?

Terlebih saat ia di kampus, ia tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar sama sekali.

_Sial. Sial. Sial._

Padahal selama ini Uchiha Sasuke dikenal sebagai orang yang dingin dan antipati, tidak pernah peduli dengan sekelilingnya, _yeah_... introvert. Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia menjadi begitu mudah khawatir seperti ini? Kemana sifatnya yang biasa melekat pada dirinya itu menguap?

_Hah. Terserahlah._

Ia lelah. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya, memaksa otot-ototnya bekerja. Ia membuka kulkas, tetapi ia tidak menemukan cemilan yang bisa mengisi perutnya yang mulai sedikit berontak minta diisi. Tadi sore seharusnya ia berbelanja, namun... ia lupa.

Pemuda beriris batu _obsidian_ itu dengan langkah malas mengambil jaket hitam yang menggantung di dekat pintu masuk, memakai sepatu yang berwarna serupa, lalu menapak langkah keluar.

Di atas tanah ia berpijak, ia mendongak menatap langit.

Mentari bersembunyi, kedudukannya telah digantikan oleh sang dewi malam. Warna kanvas biru samudera diisi warna hitam tidak berdasar, tidak menyisakan ruang bagi kumpulan awan cerah untuk menampakkan pesonanya. Siluet bintang merekah di atas langit, memperelok penampilan sang rembulan yang kini berbentuk bulat sempurna.

Bulan purnama.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam jaket, mencari kehangatan di sana. Untung saja jarak antara rumah dan _minimarket_ tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga cukuplah berjalan kaki dari sana ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Kala kaki menjejak tanah, Sasuke membiarkan semilir angin malam menghempas tubuh, mencoba mengusir kalut yang masih menari-nari dalam hati.<p>

_Deg_.

Sasuke mengusap lehernya yang tidak gatal, kepalanya memutar ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Perasaan aneh kembali menggetarkan pembuluh nadinya.

Lagi.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di persimpangan jalan itu. Kantung kresek yang beberapa menit lalu telah berada dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke bergesek, tangannya mengepal lebih kuat. Ia menggeram pelan. Ia tidak menyadari sosok lain yang ada di persimpangan jalan—tepat dalam zona tangkap matanya seandainya _obsidian_ itu tidak disandera oleh kemelut hati.

_Deg_.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

_Obsidian_-nya yang sebelumnya tidak fokus kini berkilat waspada.

Sayang, sosok yang sebelumnya tepat di depan pelupuk matanya telah lenyap, merayap dalam diam ke persimpangan jalan yang lain, memutuskan untuk memusnahkan jejak kehadirannya.

Walau begitu, Sasuke sempat mendengar suara kaleng botol yang terinjak sesuatu, diikuti oleh suara tong sampah yang jatuh beradu dengan jalan beraspal.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, menembus udara malam yang bercampur peluhnya.

Tidak ada. Sosok itu kembali berkelit.

Derap langkah kaki Sasuke menggema di gang sepi itu, ia tidak peduli. Lagi, ia mengejar siluet bayangan yang sekejap tertangkap mata.

Belokan jalan baru.

Tetap tidak ada, tetapi sekilas Sasuke sempat menangkap warna hitam rambut target serta bayangannya.

Derap langkah saling berpacu dengan adrenalin diri. Sekali lagi, ia berbelok—

_Sial_.

Sosok itu lenyap, tanda-tanda kehadirannya pun ikut terbang terbawa embusan angin sang dewi malam.

Sasuke mencoba berputar-putar selama beberapa menit, namun hasilnya nihil. Gelap malam mempersempit jarak pandangnya, menyandera kesabaran yang semakin terpecah. Apakah tadi itu sosok yang selama beberapa hari ini mengamatinya dalam diam? Siapa tadi? Apa maunya? Kenapa dia selalu saja mengikuti Sasuke?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan terlontar dalam benaknya, tetapi tidak satu pun terjawab.

Dengan langkah gontai setelah hampir sepuluh menit ia mencari, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali.

Pulang.

Ke rumah.

Sasuke menatap jalan kota yang sudah lama ia tinggali, sebuah jalan yang menyimpan kenangan lama. Setelah ini, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Hei, Sasuke!" Sebuah sapaan memecah kosentrasinya, Sasuke mengedikkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan sosok temannya di sana. Seorang pria berbaju hijau bersandar pada tembok jalan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Senyum yang janggal.

"Ah, Lee." Yang disapa membalas dengan anggukan singkat, keduanya saling mendekat. Entah karena permainan warna lentera jalan ataukah hanya hasil imajinasi, pemuda Uchiha itu merasa ada yang aneh pada teman di hadapannya.

Napas Lee sedikit tidak teratur, pundaknya naik-turun seiring dengan napas yang ditarik-embuskan. Wajah yang nampak segar terlihat memucat, warna kuning langsat berpadu warna biru di sudut tertentu. Bibirnya merah memucat, pandangan Lee tampak tidak fokus, kedua manik kembarnya tampak berputar-putar. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengamati kondisi temannya.

"Ng... Ya," suara Lee terdengar parau, seperti orang sakit. Hampir saja Sasuke bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda itu, Rock Lee tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sebelah alis Sasuke naik ke atas, "Apanya yang 'tidak apa-apa'?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Bibir itu mengucap frasa yang sama. Lee menarik napas singkat, mengumpulkan serpihan kesadaran yang sempat tercerai. _Gawat, sebentar lagi waktunya. _Ia meneguk ludah, tangannya bergetar sedikit. Lagi, ia tersenyum kecil ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

Lee melambaikan tangan singkat, kakinya mulai menapak tanah.

Perlahan, ia berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang masih diam terpaku.

"Oi, Lee!" Sasuke menggapai pundak pemuda di depannya setelah berhasil menyamakan langkah. Tubuh Lee... terasa dingin. Wajahnya semakin memucat. Iris matanya pun kehilangan percikan cahaya yang berdiam di situ—kini tampak kelam dan kebingungan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Lee kembali mengulang dengan nada yang lebih tinggi sembari menepis tangan Sasuke. Ia mengembuskan napas. "Sudah kubilang, jangan terlibat terlalu jauh."

Lee meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali membisu.

Sasuke memandang persimpangan jalan tempat Lee tadi berbelok, tangannya mengepal. _Ah, sejak kapan kau jadi sepeduli ini pada orang lain? _Suara mengejek dalam hatinya membuat sang pemilik mengurungkan niat untuk mengikuti sosok yang baru saja menghilang—

Jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara dentuman keras sesuatu yang terempas ke tanah, menabrak tong sampah sehingga isinya jatuh bertebaran ke atas tanah, menciptakan melodi naik-turun.

Sasuke berputar 180 derajat dari arah menuju rumahnya, berjalan menuju gang tempat Lee menapak langkah.

Langkah itu terhenti.

Bau amis tercium oleh hidung sang pemuda berambut raven, ia menghalangi masuknya aroma tidak sedap itu dengan menutup indera penciumannya dengan sebelah tangan secara refleks. Sasuke meneguk ludah, rasa tidakut mencari celah untuk masuk hinggap dalam hatinya.

_Deg._

Sasuke berjalan maju.

_Deg._

Suara raungan pelan terbawa oleh terpaan angin malam—diikuti oleh bunyi sesuatu yang dihentak-hentakkan.

_Deg._

Sasuke berbelok, ia mematung. Kedua bola matanya membulat, iris berwarna sekelam malam itu nampak begitu kaget oleh apa yang dilihatnya—

Di sudut jalan sepi itu, tubuh Rock Lee bergetar hebat; dari ubun-ubun sampai ujung jari tidak henti-hentinya bergetar seolah baru saja tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi. Bau amis itu semakin menjadi, membuat bulu kuduk sang pemilik _obsidian_ bergidik. Sampah berceceran di sekitar Lee, namun pemuda itu seakan tidak merasakan apa-apa. Lee tampak kaget ketika kedua irisnya menangkap sosok Sasuke di dekatnya.

"Jangan... lihat... a... aku," pinta Lee dengan suara parau yang terkesan mengerikan, kepalanya menunduk menatap ke bawah. Lee mengeratkan pegangan tangan seolah memeluk diri sendiri, dan hati Sasuke mencelos ketika melihat gumpalan darah menetes deras dari genggaman jari orang yang di depannya. Darah merembes dari kemeja lengan panjang Lee, jatuh membentuk titik-titik di atas jalan; rona merah bercampur coklat tanah.

Napas Lee semakin tidak teratur, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat seiring waktu yang berjalan, dan genggaman tangannya semakin kuat—

"GYAAAAA!" Lee berteriak dengan suara yang menakutkan, tangannya merobek kemeja yang dikenakannya. Sasuke mundur satu langkah ke belakang ketika menyadari yang jatuh menghempas darah tidak lagi hanya bulir-bulir merah kehitaman, namun juga serpihan daging yang terkoyak. Putih tulang terlihat seiring dengan hilangnya sang pelapis diri, darah pun mengucur semakin deras.

Lee yang menundukkan kepala perlahan mendongak, menatap ke arah manik _obsidian _Sasuke. Setengah wajah Lee terkoyak, ada bekas cakaran di sana yang membentuk garis vertikal berwarna merah. Lagi, gumpalan daging jatuh ke bawah. Bola mata yang sebelumnya bertengger dalam pelukan kelopak pun jatuh menggelinding ke bawah, menciptakan rongga kosong di sana—hitam, merah, atau warna apa pun itu yang tersisa.

Ludah keluar menetes dari bibir yang telah memutih, air mata yang sempat keluar membuat wajah putih kebiruan itu sedikit bercahaya tertimpa cahaya lampu jalan. Rambut hitamnya entah sejak kapan berguguran satu demi satu, meninggalkan kumpulan tipis di atas kepala. Bola mata yang tersisa memutar ke belakang, menyisakan warna putih yang kini berkuasa. Bau busuk sangat pekat tercium. Getar tubuh telah berhenti, napas pun tidak lagi terdengar.

Hanya geraman pelan yang keluar dari bibir, wajah itu tidak lagi berbentuk. Deretan gigi putih Lee menghilang, kini hanya satu-dua gigi saja yang ada dalam jejeran mulutnya.

Sosok yang beberapa jam sebelumnya Sasuke lihat masih nampak rapi dan segar itu, kini telah berubah—sangat berubah. Sasuke tidak bisa lagi mengenali siapa orang di depannya ini.

"Lee? Apa yang terja—" panggilan Sasuke nampaknya tertelan udara malam—tirai hitam itu menyelimuti hatinya berhasil tertawan oleh rasa cemas, kaget, khawatir, dan... rasa takut.

.

.

.

_Tik..._

_Tik..._

_Tik..._

Kau dengar?

Roda takdir kita, perlahan berputar—

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>AN:

**a- **(_Rie_) Yang ketik chap 1 ini Alma lhooo... Seriusan bingung mau nulis a/n-nya apa. =_=" Di chap ini mungkin kalian masih pada bingung, ya? Oke... itu bagus! *kick* Nah, selanjutnya mungkin chap depan saya yang tulis chap-nya, bisa jadi Alma lagi. *evil laugh* Ide awal ini seperti yang disebutkan di atas, dari The Walking Dead sama Resident Evil, entah kenapa saya lagi tergila-gila sama film zombie. Apalagi semenjak lihat Steve main. *love, love, love* XD Semoga gak ada typo yaaa... Oke, apa yang kalian pikirkan soal ini? **Review?**

**b-** (_Alma_) *melongo baca A/N di atas* Pengen ganti… tapi ntar dicakar kak Rie *plak* Ngomong apa yah? Saya jarang nulis A/N jadinya bingung, apalagi disini ngebongkar nama asli, parah hahahah *krik* Ide fic ini semua dari kak Rie lho; dia yang ngotak-atik, jelasin idenya panjang lebar, saya mah cuma ngetik sembari ngikutin plotnya, jadi enak dan nyantai. Mana akhirnya abis aku bikin masih dia beta lho hahaha *junior nggak guna* Makasih ya kakak udah ajak aku collab *hugs* Juga buat semua yang baca fic ini… HAAAIII! SALAM KENAL YAAH :DDD /berisik wooy/ Betewe, ada yang bisa ngebayangin chapter" depan kayak apa? :3 Temenan yuk temenan~

**c-** Terima kasih banyak sudah mau berkunjung dan membaca. Kalau ada waktu, silahkan klik tombol review dan kasih kesan pesan, saran, atau _concrit_ boleh kok ^^

.

.

.

_Thank you,_

Rie . Alma

as

**Tsagaglalal**


End file.
